Ghastly Familiar
by BeckyLynnetteCohen
Summary: Posted before on my other profile Mamabecky... 88 years after the fiasco at the opera house, a woman and her family decide to renovate the house built on the old opera house.
1. Chapter 1

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

A/N: Ok, this new story comes from me reading WAY too many phan phics about Erik in ghost form and me playing way too much Resident Evil 4.

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 1

1920: Paris, France.

"Oh Darling! It's beautiful!"

Jean Claude stood off to one side examining the foundations of the newly built house while his wife, Samantha gawked at the size of the outside of the house. Jean Claude's brow furrowed as he saw a very large crack already forming.

"Samantha, dear, let's not buy this one. I sense that something is wrong with it. It's just been built last month and already the foundation seems to be cracking."

"Oh Jean! I want it! Oh, please!"

"Samantha…"

"Oh, fine!"

The happy couple walked away from the house with Jean trying to convince Samantha that the house wouldn't have suited their purposes in life anyway. They drove away before they spotted the shadow standing in the window….


	2. Chapter 2

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 2: 88 years later…

"I don't understand why the hell we have to go here! This is just your sick fetish about us getting asbestos poisoning!" said a woman with red hair and green eyes driving a blue toyota prius.

"Now darling, you know refurbishing old houses is my job." Said the green-eyed bald man next to her.

"Yeah, but dragging your wife and daughter along….."

"Anna Maria doesn't seem to mind."

"I don't." said a blonde girl in the back seat. "We're in Paris, France, I don't have school, and I can help dad with the house!"

"What you both see in renovating a useless house is completely beyond me." Said the woman driving, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Savannah, this house was built on an old opera house! An infamous opera house in fact!" said the man.

"Who cares, Sydney?! No one in this car knows the damn story besides your fat ass and you're being very secretive. What if there's ghosts?" said Savannah.

"Mom, be reasonable! Dad'll tell us eventually." Said Anna Maria.

"Anna Maria, don't bother. Your mother'll never change her mind. But my question is, if she didn't want to do this then why the hell did she agree to come here in the first place?" said Sydney.

"I wanted to come to Paris, ok?" said Savannah. "And I will help you guys with this damn house, but I won't like it. And it's the last one I'm taking part in."

Anna Maria high-fived her dad and settled back into the back seat of the Prius. An hour later, the family arrived at the house.

"Wow, it's huge." Said Savannah, getting out of the car.

"Uh, yeah!" said Anna Maria. "I get first dibs on rooms!"

Anna Maria began running into the house and was pulled back by her father. Sydney had pulled Anna Maria's shirt back so that she landed on her back on the ground. Sydney smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"According to the paperwork I received, the house has never been sold." Said Sydney.

"That explains the rusty piece of shit sign over here." Said Savannah. "This shouldn't take us very long right?"

"You'd be surprised." Said Sydney.

Anna Maria stood up, glared at her father, picked up her stuff and walked over to the front door. She turned the door knob but it came off in her hand. She looked back at her dad and held up the door knob.

"Anna Maria!" said Sydney.

"I turned it and it broke. That's it!" said Anna Maria.

"Fabulous…" said Sydney.

Anna Maria smirked. She turned to the door and kicked it open. With a loud creak, it swung open, unharmed. Sydney shook his head while Savannah was dying with laughter.

"Hey, we had to find some way to get in did we not?" said Anna Maria.

"Just go inside and make a list of what needs to be done!" said Sydney, throwing Anna Maria a notebook with a pen attached to it.

"Lists, lists, lists. I hate making lists…" mumbled Anna Maria, walking inside.

Anna Maria looked around the enormous foyer of the house. It was painted a royal blue and it was starting to fade. There were 2 hallways, one to the left and one to the right, and a stair case. Anna Mariaclicked the pen and opened the notebook. She wrote 'paint foyer' in cursive and walked around the first floor to her left. The first room she walked into was the kitchen.

The first thing she noticed about the kitchen was that it reeked like no other. Covering her nose with her shirt, she walked over to the still working refrigerator and opened it. The smell of rancid food wafted out. 'Lovely…' she thought. She searched the surrounding area for a garbage can of some kind and spotted one over in a corner. She put the notebook on the table and ran over and got it. Using her jacket as a glove, she pushed the rancid food out of the refrigerator and into the garbage can. She walked back over to the notebook and picked it up. She wrote 'buy food that isn't bad' and 'buy new refrigerator', then closed it. Spotting a door, she opened it and found that it lead outside where 2 trash cans were sitting. She walked back into the kitchen, tied up the garbage bag and took it to one of the garbage cans outside. 'Back to the nasty ass kitchen.' She thought.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want to murder me for writing it? R & R! Third Chapter'll be posted soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 3: Anna Maria and the Phantom

Once back in the kitchen, Anna Maria turned on the sink. Nothing happened. 'Water must be shut off or the sink doesn't work.' She thought. Pulling out the notebook again, she wrote 'check water or buy new sink.' Just to be safe, she turned off the faucet and walked on. There was a door on the far side of the kitchen so Anna Maria opened it. It had stairs leading downward. Anna Maria smirked and shut the door. 'I'll make dad go down there when he gets in here. Walking towards the table, Anna Maria noticed a pile of old brochures about the house. Picking one up, she read it.

_Scenic view of the Eiffel Tower! This house is the one for you!_

_Built on the site of the old Paris Opera House. Folklore galore!_

'How cheesy can you get! Holy shit.' thought Anna Maria. Putting down the flyer, Anna Mariawalked around towards a stove. 'Gas heat. Lovely…' said Anna Maria.

Walking back through the kitchen, Anna Maria went down the other hall way that she hadn't been down yet. Through this hall way there were three doors. She looked around and noticed that this hallway was in desperate need of a paint job or new wall paper. The flowery stuff that they had put on back in the day was beginning to fall off. Anna Maria shook her head. 'Corny, and had no idea what the hell kind of wallpaper to put in a hallway…' thought Anna Maria, jotting down 'new wallpaper/ paint right hallway' in the notebook. Arriving at the first door, Anna Maria turned the handle and found herself in a small bedroom.

This bedroom was SMALL! She could barely fit inside it with the dresser and the bed in the room. Looking around, she noticed that there was virtually nothing wrong with the walls and ceiling of the room but the carpet was horrible. It didn't match the color of the room at all and clashed with everything. 'Can you say rushed?' said Anna Maria, writing 'new carpet for REEEALLY small bedroom' in the notebook. Deciding to get the hell out of the room before her claustrophobia kicked in, she bolted up the hall way to the next door. The door was locked so she kicked off the door knob and kicked the door open.

This room was perfectly in tact and it looked like it was a master bedroom. 'Wow… A little minor updates and this room would rock.' Thought Anna Maria. Smiling, Anna Maria closed the door and moved on to the last room without writing anything down.

When she was opening the last door, the hallway got very cold. Anna Maria rubbed her arms, wishing she hadn't used her coat as gloves to get rid of nasty food. Looking around to see if a window was open or something, Anna Maria felt a rope go around her neck. Pulling her pocket knife out of her pocket she sliced the rope and spun around. There was a man in a stark white mask and a black cape behind her. Slowly, she backed into the door.

"W-who are you?"

The man didn't answer but kept moving closer. Anna Maria's eyes widened.

"I SAID who are you?!"

Still nothing and he kept moving closer.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The man was inches from her face and he smiled evilly at her.

"I'm known as Erik."

The man suddenly vanished. Anna Maria was breathing really heavily at this point and dropped to her knees to try and calm herself down. 'Come on, Anna… You're just seeing things. He was a figment of your imagination....' Getting to her feet, Anna Mariaopened the last door and the man… Erik was standing in front of her again.

"Haven't had enough yet?"

"I'm just imagining you. You're not real! No one has even lived in this house before!" said Anna Maria.

Erik laughed, an evil laugh that made Anna Maria's bones shake.

"If I'm not real then who tried to kill you?"

"I was imagining it."

He laughed again.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with you."

"Erik, you said your name was?"

"Some call me that. Others call me the Opera Ghost. And I thought you said I wasn't real."

"I could be dreaming. And I want to get some information from this dream!"

He laughed yet again. At this point, Anna Maria was beginning to get angry.

"We will meet again, Anna Maria Noveux. We will meet again."

Erik then disappeared leaving Anna Maria to pass out in the middle of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 4: Evil Erik

When Anna Maria awoke, she was still in the doorway to the last room. Slowly, getting to her feet, Anna Maria checked her watch. '2 hours. Dammit. I can't tell if that Erik guy was real or just a figment of my imagination caused by asbestos poisoning… Oh well!'

Continuing her search of the room, Anna Maria fell in love with it. There were musical instruments out the shebang. Unbeknownst to Sydney and Savannah, Anna Maria loved music and singing. Slightly smiling, Anna Maria left the room, making a mental note to get a new doorknob and a key to lock it.

Looking around, Anna Maria decided that it was time to move upstairs. Slowly making her way up the staircase, Anna Maria noticed that stairs seemed rickety and about to drop under her weight at any moment. Shaking her head slightly, Anna Maria reached the top of the stairs and was greeted by the face of Erik. Anna Maria took a step back from fright.

"Still think I'm not real?" said Erik.

"All I know is that your little scare knocked me out cold for 2 hours. And the room you tried to prevent me from entering is the sweetest room in the house so far." Said Anna Maria, stepping back up on the top step.

"Y-you entered it?"

"Can't get anything past you can I? Yes, I did. I touched nothing but I was awestruck."

"You enjoy music do you?"

"Who doesn't?"

"You would be surprised…."

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to invade your 'haunting' place. I'm just trying to modernize it."

"So that it could be lived in… Eventually and then be changed. Am I right?"

"Is there any reason why you tried to kill me?"

"Partly."

"Great… I don't care if you try to kill me but my mother and father... are here as well. Please don't try to kill them."

"I don't make deals."

"I'm not asking you to. I just don't want to see them get hurt."

"We'll see."

Anna Maria put down the notebook on a side table.

"All right, go ahead. Attempt to kill me."

"Nah, I'm bored with attempting to kill you. Now I'll just send shivers down your spine."

Anna Maria's eyes widened. That scared her enough. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she tried to calm herself.

"You're scared already…" said Erik, in an almost demonic tone.

Anna Maria opened her eyes to find Erik grinning maliciously at her, his golden eyes taunting her.

"D-do your worst."

"Adventurous are we?"

"Shove it."

Erik moved so fast Anna Maria couldn't keep up. In an instant Erik's hand closed around her throat. Anna Maria soon began slipping in and out of consciousness. Throwing Anna Maria to the ground, Erik stood above her.

"Do NOT tell me to 'shove it' again." Erik said.

"S-sorry."

"Go about your 'modernization' of this home, but know that you WILL be seeing me again."

With that Erik vanished leaving Anna Maria alone again. 'Wow…. Extremely evil… looks like I get to call in a friend of mine if this keeps up…'


	5. Chapter 5

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 5: Phantom of the Opera and enter a jackass

'3 weeks of silence…. Erik's due for a visit any day now…' Anna Maria thought as she was lying in an upstairs bedroom painting the baseboards.

"Did you miss me?" said a voice.

Anna Maria looked up, hoping to see Erik for a bit of excitement, but only saw her best friend Ryan Cartwright. "It's just you."

"Oh, I missed you too, Anna Maria!" said Ryan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Pick up a brush and help me paint, you loser."

"No can do. I'm here to help Sydney, not help his whiny brat of a daughter."

"Fine. Leave."

"I just wanted to come in and tell you about our date tonight that you mother arranged."

"Our WHAT?!"

"Date. I'll see you at 8."

Ryan walked out of the room and Anna Maria threw down her paintbrush.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Erik…."

"You remembered."

"You haven't been around to harass/kill me and right now I reeeeeeeeally want to die."

"What you don't like Captain Wow over there?"

"He's my best friend. It would be weird to go on a date with him."

Erik was silent.

"Obviously, you can't sympathize, Mr. Phantom of the Opera."

"What?!"

"I did some research on you. Christine Daae was closely linked to the…."

"Don't mention her name."

"Hits a soft spot huh? She caused you to burn down what you had built. She's a total bitch."

"Heh. How can you say that about someone you haven't even met."

"Come on a field trip with me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can tell you're trying to get information out of me and I know a better way for me to give it to you."

"I can't leave the Opera…I mean the house…."

"You won't have to… On second thought, just wait here."

Anna Maria ran into the next room picked up three books and laid them in front of Erik. "Go ahead and read these. They should give you all the information you need."

"Why are you doing this? I tried to kill you remember?"

"Yeah, but you at least talk to me."

Anna Maria picked up her paintbrush, turned her back to Erik and began painting the baseboards again. Erik turned to Anna Maria, a look of pity in his glowing eyes.

"You missed a section."

"Ok. I'll get it in a min… wait… aren't you going to try and kill me today?"

"No. I have some reading to do."

With that Erik, and Anna Maria's books vanished. Anna Maria smiled and continued painting the walls.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

A/N: There is a little scene in here where Erik is talking to himself. _This is Erik talking to the voice in his head. _ 'This is the voice in Erik's head.'

Chapter 6: Rape and Protection

At around 7:30, Anna Maria began to prepare for her date with Ryan. She chose a blue flowered sundress with her usual silver necklace but her normally up in a ponytail blonde hair was down around her shoulders. Looking in the mirror, Anna Maria spun around.

"You look nice."

"GAH! Erik, you scared the crap out of me."

"It's what I do. At least I didn't come through your mirror…"

Anna Maria laughed. "Wow, you DO have a sense of humor."

"I guess."

"How were the books?"

"Good… Except for the Phantom of Manhattan. That was really off." Said Erik, putting the books down on a side table.

"Yeah." Said Anna Maria, pulling her hair up.

"Mademoiselle Noveux, I recommend keeping your hair down this evening for your 'date' with Monsieur Cartwright."

"Why do you say that, Monsieur Erik?"

"You look prettier with it down."

Anna Maria's eyes widened a bit.

"Don't look anything into it. I'm still gonna kill you after tonight." Said Erik.

"I was about to say…"

"You look very nice for your date tonight, Mademoiselle."

"Erik, call me Anna."

"Anna, you look very nice."

"Thank you, Erik."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time tonight."

"You sound like my father."

Erik laughed. Not an evil laugh like before but a genuine laugh. Anna Maria smiled slightly. 'Maybe he really is real…' A knock at the door interrupted Anna Maria's thoughts.

"Anna Maria!! RYAN'S HERE!" came Sydney's voice.

"Coming!" said Anna, grabbing her purse and waving good bye to Erik.

Erik sighed and watched her leave.

'Erik, you want to kill her for invading your place not get her in bed with you…'

_Shut up._

'You know it's true.'

_I said shut up._

'Erik, you're falling in love again.'

_I am not! _

'Yes you are. You acted the same way with Christine.'

_No I did not! Just shut the hell up and let me 'live' like I want to 'live'._

'Erik, come on man! See reason. She's obviously willing to be your friend for now, why don't you just accept that. You're already dead so it doesn't matter anyway.'

_Anna Maria doesn't believe that. She's beginning to think I'm real._

'Erik, honest question for you. Do you want to hurt her?'

_What?! No! All the times I've tried to kill her I've stopped._

'Do you know why?'

_Because I… I saw Christine._

'Exactly. Everytime you love someone you see Daae. So obviously you saw Daae when you attempted to kill Anna Maria and now you're denying you're in love!'

_Sorry voice, but you've been watching WAAAAAAAAY too many chick flicks._

Deciding that he needed to attempt to kill someone and deciding that he would keep his 'promise' to Anna Maria and not touch her parents, Erik waited until Anna Maria got home and Sydney and Savannah were out at a nightclub.

2 hours later…

Erik had picked up a random book off of Anna Maria's bookshelf and began reading it. The book happened to be 'Unmasqued: An Erotic Novel of the Phantom of the Opera" by Collette Gale. He was so immersed in the book that he barely heard the front door slam. Blinking himself out of lala land he replaced the book calmly and waited for Anna Maria to walk through the door.

Anna Maria came into the room like a tornado. Throwing her purse on the bed, she sat on the edge of the bed and cried.

"Anna? What--?"

"Just go away Erik. I really don't feel like talking right now ok? Or being killed for that matter…"

"What happ…"

"He raped me ok? The dumbass who I THOUGHT was my best fucking friend raped the crap out of me ok?!"

"Calm down Anna…"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!"

"Don't raise your voice at me! It's not my fault that Ryan decided that he was going to rape you! Don't take your anger out on someone who is uncharacteristically trying to help you rather than kill you! I can change my mood in an instant missy!"

Anna Maria shut up. Erik took a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Erik. I just… Peh, you wouldn't understand."

"Go ahead, Anna. Tell me."

"Ryan… was the only friend I had. I'm normally one of those quiet types that don't say two words to anyone. The only reason my dad brought me here was to get me out of the states to see if I would be able to make any friends."

"You're saying I wouldn't understand… Anna, you're talking to the man who went 25 years without having a single friend because of a deformity."

"Oh yeah…"

Erik smiled slightly. "I guess we're both in the same boat then."

"Yeah, but you didn't just get raped."

"True. I'll make you a deal though."

"I thought you didn't make deals."

"I don't, but for you, I'll make an exception; if that jackass comes in this house, I'll make him wish that he hadn't."

"You'd do that?"

"For you, of course. On one condition."

"What's that?"

Erik got an evil smirk on his face. "Everyday that you're here, starting right now, you have to sing one song for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 7: Ghosts come back singing

Anna Maria's eyes widened. "You're joking."

"If I were joking I would have said 'What do you do with an elephant with 3 balls?'"

Anna Maria shrugged.

"You walk him and pitch to the rhino."

Anna Maria laughed. "Ok. Is there a specific genre of music?"

"No. That's the one area where I'm letting you choose."

"Fine."

"Go pick a song."

"Yes, sahib!"

Erik shook his head. Within 3 minutes, Anna Maria was back, CD player in hand.

"Whenever you're ready, Erik."

Erik nodded.

_  
Ooh..._

Daddy played piano,  
Played it very well.  
Music from those hands could  
Catch you like a spell.  
He coul dmake you love him  
'Fore the tune was done.  
You have your daddy's hands.  
You are your daddy's son.  
Ooh...  
Daddy never knew  
That you were on your way.  
He had other ladies  
And other tunes to play.  
When he up and left me,  
I just up and run.  
Only thing in my head-  
You were your daddy's son.  
Couldn't hear no music,  
Couldn't see no light.  
Mama, she was frightened,  
Crazy from the fright.  
Tears without no comfort,  
Screams without no sound.  
Only darkness and pain,  
The anger and pain,  
The blood and the pain!  
I buried my heart in the ground!  
In the ground-  
When I buried you in the ground.  
Daddy played piano.  
Bet he's playin' still.  
Mama can't forget him.  
Don't suppose I will.  
God wants no excuses.  
I have only one:  
You had your daddy's hands.  
Forgive me.  
You were your daddy's son. 

Erik looked at Anna Maria. "Another song."

"Hey the deal was one song."

"I'm changing it. You sing until I tell you to stop."

"Fine… This one's called 'A Change in Me' from Beauty and the Beast."

_There's been a change in me  
A kind of moving on  
Though what I used to be  
I still depend upon  
For now I realize  
That good can come from bad  
That may not make me wise  
But oh it makes me glad  
And I-- I never thought I'd leave behind  
My childhood dreams  
But I don't mind  
For now I love the world I see  
No change of heart a change in me  
For in my dark despair  
I slowly understood  
My perfect world out there  
Had disappeared for good  
But in it's place I feel  
A truer life begin  
And it's so good and real  
It must come from within  
And I-- I never thought I'd leave behind  
My childhood dreams but I don't mind  
I'm where and who I want to be  
No change of heart  
A change in me  
No change of heart  
A change in me_

Erik's eyes widened.

"Erik, since when did you wear gloves?"

"I've always worn… What the hell?"

Out of nowhere, Anna Maria's hand touched his and he could feel it. 'What the hell?!?'

"You were a ghost?"

"Yeah…"

"Peh… I actually thought you were real…"

"I figured."

"So what's bringing you back?"

"I think it's the fact that we're singing."

"So do you want me to stop singing for you then?"

Erik smiled. "No. I wanted to be alive before. I think this is God's way of giving me a second chance."

"You believe in God?"

"Not lately, but I think it's time to start."

"Ok, so what's next."

"You sing more…"

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"Just shut up and sing so I can actually be alive!"

"Fine." Said Anna Maria, changing CD's.

"You're really annoying at times you know that?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Sing."


	8. Chapter 8

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 8: 2 Arms, 2 hands, a torso and 2 eyebrows

"You gotta help me."

"What song now?"

"You know this one."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

The opening notes of 'Point of No Return' rang in Erik's ears. Erik ran over and pushed pause. "You're not serious."

"Oh, but I am." Said Anna Maria, copying Erik's smirk.

It was Erik's turn to be scared. "Ok. I'll do it."

"Good. I'll restart it then."

_ERIK  
Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make belive  
are at an end . . .  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend . . .  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold, what warm,  
unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .  
ANNA MARIA  
You have brought me to that moment  
where words run dry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into silence,  
silence . . .  
I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided . . .  
Past the point of no return  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before  
we're one . . .?  
When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume  
us . . .?  
BOTH  
Past the point of no return  
the final threshold, the bridge  
is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return . . .  
ERIK  
Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me from my solitude . . .  
Say you want me with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too,  
Christine that's all I ask of . . ._

Erik's eyes teared up a little, thinking about what pain that song had caused him. Anna Maria looked at Erik. He was beginning to get arms and a torso now.

"Obviously that song was powerful enough to give you more than just one body part…" Anna Maria said, gently.

"Yes…" Erik said. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. This one's called 'If Only'."

_If only you could know  
The things I long to say  
If only I could tell you  
What I wish I could convey_

_It's in my every glance  
My heart's an open book  
You'd see it all at once  
If only you would look  
If only you could glimpse  
The feeling that I feel  
If only you would notice  
What I'm dying to reveal  
The dreams I can't declare,  
The needs I can't deny  
You'd understand them all  
If only you would try  
All my secrets,  
You would learn them  
All my longings,  
You'd return them  
Then the silence,  
They'd be broken  
Not a word would need be spoken. . . .  
What is it about her that's so wonderfully  
And possibly familiar?  
Why do I feel dizzy in a way  
I've only felt but once before?  
How come when she looks at me  
It seems like time stops moving?  
Almost like the way it did  
That day upon the shore  
But, that voice. . . ._

_If only it were true,  
If only for a while  
If only you would notice  
How I ache behind my smile  
I guess you never will,  
I guess it doesn't show  
But if I never find a way to tell you so,  
Oh, what I would give  
If only you could know  
Memories fade,  
Strange how they blur  
But when she calls to me,  
I'll know it's her  
If only. . . . _

Erik frowned a little and Anna Maria looked away, wiping a few tears away.

"Do you need water or anything?" said Erik.

"Not yet."

"Let me know when you do and I will go fetch it for you."

"Ok."

"What's next in your crazy song collection?"

"Heh."

"What?"

"You know this one."

"Ok…"

_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.  
When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me  
We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .  
Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .  
Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . .  
We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me! _

"'Think of Me.' Interesting choice." Said Erik.

"Yeah, I know. I really like that song..."

"So what did I gain from that one?"

"Um… You now have two arms, two hands, a torso, and 2 eyebrows."

"We're gonna be here all night."


	9. Chapter 9

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 9: Gaining the Deformity

"I have no problem with that…"

"Sadly enough, either do I."

Anna Maria smiled. "I kinda like being around you. You don't treat me like I'm 5."

Erik laughed. "You aren't 5. I'm guessing you're- what?- 17?"

"More like 21." Said Anna Maria.

"You're joking."

"Nope, I just turned 21."

"Are you in school?"

"Yeah."

"Ah."

"Ok, back to work."

"Argh. Ok. Um… I'm running out of songs here… um… OOOOH! 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked!"

"Wicked?"

"It's a musical."

"Ah. Proceed.

_Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once,  
instead of flying off the handle!  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever _

_I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now... _

_Elphie, listen to me - just say you're sorry...  
You can still be with the wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted... _

_I know...But I don't want it - NO - I can't want it  
anymore...  
Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap  
It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down...  
Can't I make you understand, you're having delusions of grandeur...?  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But 'till I try, I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love - I guess I have lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down...  
_Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do - together_.  
I'm Limited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been, Glinda,  
Dreams the way we planned 'em  
If we work in tandem  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity  
They'll never bring us down...  
Well? Are you coming?  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this...  
You too - I hope it brings you bliss  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend...  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky  
As someone told me lately -  
Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me - _

_Tell them how I  
Am defying gravity!  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity!  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down  
...bring me down!  
Ahhhh! _

Erik looked on in shock.

"Can I take you up on that water offer yet?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

While Erik went off to fetch the water, Anna Maria went through the song lists. Defying Gravity had only given Erik his mask. 'This is so not fair for him… AHA! Found it.'

"Any idea on the next song?" said Erik, tossing Anna Maria her water.

"I have an idea for one but you gotta sing with me."

"Ok. Hit me with it."

"Ok, song's called "Light My Candle" from RENT."

"Ok..."

"You seem to be in a better mood."

"Yeah, this has kinda gotten my mind off the whole Ryan thing."

"Good. We should do this more often."

"Hell yeah!."

Erik laughed again. "Ok. Let's go."

_ERIK:  
What'd you forget?  
ANNA MARIA:  
Got a light?  
ERIK:  
I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering  
ANNA MARIA:_

_It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?  
ERIK:  
Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?  
ANNA MARIA:  
Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?  
ERIK:  
Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --  
ANNA MARIA:  
I always remind people of -- who is she?  
ERIK:  
She died. Her name was April  
ANNA MARIA:_

_It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?  
ERIK:  
Well --  
ANNA MARIA:  
Yeah. Ow!  
ERIK:  
Oh, the wax -- it's --  
ANNA MARIA:  
Dripping! I like it -- between my --  
ERIK:  
Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight.  
It blew out again?  
ANNA MARIA:_

_No -- I think that I dropped my stash  
ERIK:  
I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out  
ANNA MARIA:  
I'm illin' --  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Is it on the floor?  
ERIK:  
The floor?  
ANNA MARIA:  
They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?  
ERIK:  
What?_

_ANNA MARIA:  
You're staring again.  
ERIK:  
Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar  
ANNA MARIA:  
Like your dead girlfriend?  
ERIK:  
Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --  
ANNA MARIA:  
Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look  
ERIK:  
Yes!  
They used to tie you up --  
ANNA MARIA:  
It's a living  
ERIK:  
I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs  
ANNA MARIA:  
We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?  
ERIK:  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen  
ANNA MARIA:  
I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad  
ERIK:  
I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that  
ANNA MARIA:  
I have no heat -- I told you  
ERIK:  
I used to sweat  
ANNA MARIA:  
I got a cold  
ERIK:  
Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie  
ANNA MARIA:  
But now and then I like to --  
ERIK:  
Uh huh  
ANNA MARIA:  
Feel good  
ERIK:  
Here it -- um --  
ANNA MARIA:  
What's that?  
ERIK:  
It's a candy bar wrapper  
ANNA MARIA:  
We could light the candle  
What'd you do with my candle?  
ERIK:  
That was my last match  
ANNA MARIA:  
Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon  
ERIK:  
Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street  
ANNA MARIA:_

_Bah humbug ... Bah humbug  
ERIK:  
Cold hands  
ANNA MARIA:  
Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?  
ERIK:  
With you?  
ANNA MARIA:  
No -- with my father  
ERIK  
I'm Roger  
ANNA MARIA:  
They call me  
They call me Mimi _

"Well I know what I gained that time."

"What?"

"My deformity. Near the end my face started burning like no other."

"You gained your whole head. All we have left is your legs and feet and your back to normal."

"As normal as I get at least. And you forgot the cape."

"You wear a cape? What are you superman?"

"Ha ha ha."


	10. Chapter 10

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

A/N: More of Erik talking to himself in this one… And a huge thank you to Erikslittleangel13 for the awesome reviews!! It's what keeps me writing this!

Chapter 10: The First to Not Run

"Erik, I don't want to piss you off by saying this but…"

"You want to see the deformity don't you?"

"Uh huh." Said Anna Maria, bowing her head.

Erik sighed. "Promise me you won't scream."

Anna Maria raised her head. "I promise."

"Ok." Said Erik, taking a deep breath.

Slowly, Erik took off the mask and closed his eyes preparing for a bloodcurdling scream. (A/N: This is the movie version of the face by the way so if you don't like it I got 2 words for you….) Anna Maria's eyes widened a bit in surprise but she didn't seem frightened at all. Erik opened his eyes.

"Y-you didn't scream."

"I didn't scream cuz it's not that bad Erik…"

"What?"

"I don't think it's that bad. It just looks like one humongously bad burn. That's all."

Erik let out a relieved sigh. "You're probably the first person to say something like that to me."

"Well there's a first time for everything, eh?"

"I guess so."

"Shall we continue so you can actually have feet?"

Erik laughed. "Yeah, sure. What's next on your agenda?"

"I'm not sure… Wait… I got one…."

"And the name of it is…?"

"My Immortal."

"Hmm… Ok."

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Anna Maria sighed. "I hate that song."

"Then why did you sing it?"

"I dunno."

"Good answer."

Anna Maria rolled her eyes and continued searching through her CDs seeing that "My Immortal" only brought back Erik's shoe/foot. Stifling a yawn, Anna Maria pulled out a random CD.

"What's next Anna?"

"Damn me and my obsession with the musical version of the Leroux book!"

"Huh?"

"I want to do a song that's technically done by the phantom, aka you, but I don't know if I could pull it off."

"I'm sure you could, Anna. You've already impressed me enough tonight so one screw up won't kill you."

"Oh that makes me feel reaaaaaal confident Erik!"

Erik laughed and placed a hand on Anna Maria's shoulder. "You'll do fine."

"Okay then… Here goes nothing…"

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears.  
Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music.  
I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music  
Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears."  
She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears..._

"T-told you you'd pull it off." Said Erik, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, not to mention I got the water works starting…"

"Shove it."

"No fair! I'm not allowed to say that to you, but you're allowed to say it to me?!"

Erik smirked.

"Oh fine!"

"I'm still not fully complete yet."

"I should just let you walk around with everything BUT your legs."

"Anna Maria….."

"Okay, okay. I'm not that mean! Let's get your legs back!"

"That sounds like I got them amputated…."

Anna Maria laughed. "It looks like you did."

Erik laughed. "Yeah, a person with no legs, yet they wear shoes."

"Yeah. That makes no sense."

A very awkward silence came over the two 'friends'. Erik looked away.

'Told you so.'

_You told me what?_

'That you were in love with her.'

_I am not! She's just a friend._

'You know I'm right, Erik. She's got an amazing voice. She isn't repulsed by the sight of your deformed face… what more could you ask for?'

_Someone that will stay._

'Maybe if you ask her to, she will.'

_I doubt it. She's in school remember…_

'Ha! So you admit you like her?'

…_Yes. I do like her but I don't think that I'm in _love _with her. Plus what would be the point of asking her to stay?_

'Erik, you like her. This is the first girl… woman…. That sees you for who you are on the inside as opposed to who or what you look like on the outside. If I were you, I'd not let her go.'

_So you want me to pull what I did with Christine on her?! _

'Not that harsh, mate. You lost Christine because of what you did. Just don't go crazy, ok?'

_Fine._

Erik snapped out of his little trance to find Anna Maria searching for another CD. "What's next?"

"Thought I lost ya' for a second there Erik… I'm not sure. One song should do it and then we'll test it."

"What do you mean test it?"

"You're going on a field trip outside with me."

"Like hell."

"Oh come on Erik! It's the only way to test if you are truly back."

"Fine… Do I have to sing with you again?"

"Not unless you want to."

"Good." Erik said trying unsuccessfully to suppress a slight yawn.

"Someone's getting tired."

"Shush."

Anna Maria laughed. "I think I got one."

"Good. What's the name?"

"… 'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw."

"Any reason?"

"No. I just kinda like the song."

"Fire away when you're ready."

_Yea yea  
Dancin' in the dark middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again  
Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free  
Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name  
It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love  
Baby, Oh oh, oh,  
Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love, it's your love_

"Completely… asleep…" said Anna Maria, looking toward Erik who was by this time fast asleep in the armchair next to Anna Maria's bed.

Shaking her head slightly, Anna Maria walked over to Erik and covered him with a spare blanket. She then quietly walked over to her dresser and got her pajamas out of one of the drawers.

Glancing at Erik's sleeping form, Anna Maria smiled and walked to the bathroom to change. "We did it Erik." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 11: Fire and Flames

When Erik awoke the next morning, he realized that he wasn't in his lair as he should have been. He looked around and saw a clock with blinding red numbers that said '9:30'.

"Ya' slept like the dead Erik!" said Anna Maria, her back to him.

Erik groaned. He so was not in the mood to get ridiculed by a 21 year old woman this early in the morning.

"Must you be this cheery so damn early in the fuckin' morning!"

"Yep. I know it annoys you so I gotta do it."

"Anna Maria NOVEUX! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!" came Savannah's voice from downstairs.

"Coming!!!" said Anna Maria. "I'll be back to harass you in a minute."

"Looking forward to it." Said Erik, sarcastically.

Anna Maria smiled. "I'll sneak you up some breakfast if you want."

"Go for it." Said Erik, throwing off the blanket, and yawning.

Anna Maria smiled and went downstairs. "Good Morning familia!"

"Good Morning Anna. How was your date with Ryan?" said Sydney.

"Let's just say that I don't want mom setting me up on anymore dates."

"Oh why not? Ryan's your best friend!" said Savannah

"Not anymore." Said Anna Maria.

"What did he do?" said Sydney, nearly dropping his fork.

"…. Only the worst possible thing that a guy could do to a girl." Said Anna Maria

"R-A-P-E?" said Savannah.

Anna Maria nodded and didn't look up from her pancakes.

"Hon, why don't you go eat up in your room. Your mother and I need to talk." Said Sydney.

"Ok." Said Anna Maria, giving herself extra pancakes and stealing a second fork.

Anna Maria ran up the stairs and knocked at her own door.

"It's not like I'm indecent or something." Said Erik, groggily.

Anna Maria chuckled having a feeling that he would go back to bed after she went downstairs and opened the door. Erik was sprawled out on Anna Maria's bed and his mask was off.

"I come bearing pancakes."

"Hn.."

"You're still tired I see."

"Uh Huh."

"Ok, I'll let you sleep. Just FYI, you have pancakes."

Erik gave her a thumbs up. Anna Maria laughed and pulled out her iPod. Within minutes of silence, Anna Maria heard Erik snoring. 'Out like a light…' thought Anna Maria with a smile. For the next hour and a half, Anna Maria did some reading for her next semester of school and Erik slept. Anna Maria couldn't concentrate all that well on her Music Theory book because her mind kept wandering to the musical genius asleep on her bed.

'You're doing it again Anna!!'

_Shut up. I'm trying to study here!!!_

'You've been a study-holic since you were born. When you finally get something that's worth actually sitting down and going "I like this guy" you study! What the hell is wrong with you?'

_Is it that obvious that I like him?_

'It was last night when you stayed up until 2 am singing with his ass.'

_That was only to bring him back._

'But you enjoyed it, didn't you?'

_Yes… immensely._

'He was nice to you.'

_But he doesn't like me. He wants to kill me remember._

'Supposedly. Remember, he had a douche bag like Christine the last time he was in "love" with someone.'

_Like he'd ever think that I was as good as Christine in any aspect of life. My real parents gave me up remember?_

'Yeah, yeah. I remember. Sydney and Savannah adopted you cuz they couldn't have kids.. wah wah wah.'

_I don't think I'm ready to tell him that yet._

'Did Ryan know?'

_Yes. And he exploited every minute of it last night._

'Erik won't. Believe me.'

_You know this how?_

'Cuz I know Erik.'

_What the frick ever._

Erik awoke, fully this time, and glanced over at Anna Maria, reading and listening to her music.

'Thinking about her again.'

_Not so much that but about the dream I had about her last night._

'ooooh.'

_I don't know why but I have this urge to just pull her into my arms and not let her go._

'That's called love dear…'

_PAH! And I'm 7'1" and can do riverdance._

'When will you learn that I'm your voice of reason?! And you can do riverdance??"

_Funny… and I'll believe that you're my voice of reason when you start making sense…_

'Whatever.'

_What do you suggest I do?_

'Tell her how you feel.'

_Yeah, that would work… She would laugh at me._

'Erik, she's not Christine. If she's still around you after you showed her your face and doesn't seem to mind your company, she won't laugh at you."

_I guess you're right._

'When aren't I?'

_I won't answer that…_

'Fine.'

Erik walked over to Anna Maria and was about to tap her on the shoulder when he noticed what she was reading. It was sheet music for a song.

_She can read sheet music too?  
_'DUH RETARD! She's a music major. She'd better know how to read sheet music!'

_I didn't ask you!_

'Don't care.'

_Go away._

'You're mean today.'

_Go. Away._

"Good morning Anna." said Erik.

"You fully awake now?" said Anna Maria, pulling out her headphones and setting down her 'assignment'.

"Yes, as awake as I'm going to get." said Erik.

"That's good." said Anna Maria. "So now that you are human, what are you gonna do? I mean you can't just vanish into nothingness anymore."

"Or attempt to kill you." said Erik.

"You could. But then there might be the messiness of dealing with cops." said Anna Maria.

Erik laughed. An awkward silence occurred between the two before Anna Maria picked up her iPod and books and put them back where they belonged.

'Too awkward Anna.'

_Yeah, just a bit.... But damn is he cute._

'Then tell him!'

_And get laughed at? HELL NO!_

'Then get him jealous.'

_Huh?_

'Go out tonight. Find a nightclub or something, meet someone and get Erik jealous.'

_That's an idea._

Anna Maria pulled out her laptop and searched for nightclubs while Erik eyed her suspiciously. Anna Maria smirked when she found one and walked over to her closet.

"What are you doing, Anna?" asked Erik.

"Looking for something to wear." said Anna Maria.

"What you're wearing is fine." said Erik.

"Erik, I meant for tonight." said Anna Maria.

"Going out again." said Erik, frowning.

"Yep. To a nightclub. Kinda promised Ryan..." said Anna Maria.

"Why? He raped you last night. Or did you forget?" said Erik, the comment coming out a bit more scathing than he would have liked.

Anna Maria winced in the closet. "No more Mr. Nice Guy, huh, Erik? Ok, fine. No I didn't forget that the asshole raped me but he's still a buddy of mine... actually my only buddy and I really am not in the mood for not having any friends ok?"

"Hmph. Have fun. It's your funeral." said Erik, leaving quietly.

Anna Maria sighed. _'It's going to be an extremely long night.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 12: Night Club of Doom

Anna Maria walked downstairs in her little black dress. Her parents were out for the evening and Anna Maria was in the house all alone. She carefully walked through the hall way, her heels clacking as they hit the floor.

"Anna." said a voice at the top of the stairs.

"Erik, I'm going to this."

"I know.... You look beautiful..."

Anna Maria looked at Erik. "Um... thanks."

"Have fun tonight." said Erik.

"Erik, is something wrong?" said Anna Maria.

"No, I guess I'm just tired of being lonely all the time."

"You're human now. You can go out." said Anna Maria. "Find someone that's better than Christine."

'_I have. And she's standing in a little black dress in front of me.' _thought Erik. To Anna Maria, though, he just smiled.

"Yes, human... but I also have the face of a monster."

"Will you stop with the face? It's not that bad Erik!!!" said Anna Maria.

"Yes it is! Anna, I went 7 years being called 'The Devil's Child.' I don't think people's mentality has changed much since my days at the gypsy circus." said Erik.

"Whatever, Erik. I've got to get going." said Anna Maria, bolting out of the house as fast as she could.

Erik stood at the top of the stairs for a few minutes before attempting to leave the house himself. He got halfway off of the porch and was pulled back through the house. '_Anna, use your head. I can't save you.' _ thought Erik.

Anna Maria reached the nightclub she had chosen and met Ryan out front. Giving him a forced smile, she took his outstretched arm and walked into the nightclub.

"Ryan, what is this?" said Anna Maria.

"Welcome to Parisian nightclubs." said Ryan, shoving Anna Maria against a wall.

Anna Maria could smell the alcohol on Ryan's breath as he ground against her small frame, nearly tearing her apart. Looking around the nightclub while trying not to scream out in pain, Anna Maria found the security guards moving towards Ryan. '_Thank you God.'_

"Sir, if you are going to perform such a heinous act do it with someone who wants it done to them." said a taller security guard with a thick persian accent.

"She loves it." slurred Ryan.

"No she doesn't." Anna Maria said.

"Oh, come on, babe." Ryan slurred.

"I think you've had too much pal." said the shorter more muscular security guard, escorting Ryan out.

"You're name's Anna Maria Noveux, am I correct?" said the tall security guard.

"Yes. How do you know me?" said Anna Maria.

"A man named Erik called me. I'm Nadir. Nadir Khan."

"N-nadir?!"

"He explained everything and a little more. Why are you here with someone who raped you?"

"I was attempting to get Erik jealous." Anna Maria said, sheepishly.

"You like him?" said Nadir.

"Yes... a little." said Anna Maria.

"I'd say he was jealous.... He was all but screaming at me over the phone. Erik's an old friend of mine." said Nadir.

Anna Maria chuckled. "He told you about the books then?"

"Yes... he told me to bring you home as soon as I found you and kicked Ryan out. Is that what you wish me to do?" said Nadir.

"Sure." said Anna Maria.

Nadir nodded to the other security guard and he nodded back. Nadir then rushed Anna Maria out of the nightclub and into the front seat of a police car. Anna Maria buckled her seatbelt and looked towards Nadir.

"You're wondering how I'm still alive aren't you?" said Nadir.

"A bit." said Anna Maria.

"Erik's thing is singing. Mine is protection of the little guy." said Nadir.

"So as long as there is crime, you'll be alive?" said Anna Maria.

"In a way yes. As long as there is a police force, I will be alive." said Nadir.

"That's kinda neat." said Anna Maria.

"Erik tells me that you helped him go back to being human." said Nadir.

"I tried." said Anna Maria. "We were up until 3am singing last night."

"Do you know if he has his heart yet?" said Nadir.

"How am I supposed to know that?" said Anna Maria.

"He hasn't told you how he felt yet?" said Nadir.

"No..." said Anna Maria.

"Have him sing with you again tonight. Trust me." said Nadir.

"Ok." said Anna Maria, raising an eyebrow.

"And we are here." said Nadir.

"Thank you, Mr. Khan." said Anna Maria.

"Please, call me Nadir." said Nadir.

"Have a good night, Nadir." said Anna Maria.

"Likewise Anna Maria." said Nadir, as he drove off.

Anna Maria walked in the house and looked around. Sydney and Savannah weren't home yet and she half expected Erik to be at the top of the stairs still. She sighed and threw her keys on the kitchen table before turning and walking to her room.

"Are you ok?" said Erik, standing right outside the music room.

"Yeah, Nadir found me." said Anna Maria. "He's a really nice guy."

"Yes. Well, I'm glad your home safely." said Erik, turning to go back into the music room.

"Wait. Erik, do you want to sing with me again tonight?" said Anna Maria.

"Yes... Yes definitely." said Erik, a slight smile on his lips.

"Ok, I have the perfect warm up song for us." said Anna Maria, running into her room with Erik at her heels.

Finding the CD and popping it in to the CD player. Anna Maria kicked off her heels, handed Erik the sheet music she was looking at earlier and pushed play.

_ANNA MARIA:  
I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on  
ERIK:  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time,to clear a little space in the corners of my mind  
BOTH:  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
ohhh  
ANNA MARIA:  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
Ive been searching but I just dont see the signs  
I know that its out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere  
ERIK:  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody to get me through the night  
I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions  
BOTH:  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart again  
I guess Im hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
ANNA MARIA:  
There are moments when I dont know if it's real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration, not just another negotiation  
BOTH:  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart to you  
Im hoping you'll show me what to do  
and if you help me to start again  
you know that I'll be there for you in the end. _

Erik smiled. "You know that song kinda fits us."

"How so?" said Anna Maria, going through her CDs again.

"We both are trying to find someone to love us."

Anna Maria stopped. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Do you mind if I choose a song?" said Erik.

"Go for it." said Anna Maria.

"I was kinda invading your privacy a bit earlier and I found a song that I kinda liked on one of your CDs." said Erik.

"Hey, that's fine. I don't mind that." said Anna Maria.

"It's on this one." said Erik, handing a CD case to Anna Maria.

"Beauty and the Beast? Really?" said Anna Maria

"Um... yes. This song." said Erik, reaching around her and pointing to the number.

"'If I Can't Love Her?' Awesome choice. I love that song. You want to sing it right?" said Anna Maria.

"If I could." said Erik.

"Go for it!" said Anna Maria.

_And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion  
No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?  
Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me. _

"When you sing that, it's so much better." said Anna Maria, smiling at Erik.

Erik blushed a little. "Thank you, Anna."

"You can pick another one if you would like." said Anna Maria.

"No, you choose this one. I'll choose the next one." said Erik with a smile.

"Ok, I'll probably sing this again before I leave in August but...."

"You're leaving in August? Why?"

"Um... School. Going back to the states to finish my Music Education degree."

"Music Education?"

"I wanna be a Music teacher."

"Ah..." said Erik, sadness filling his eyes at the thought of Anna Maria leaving.

"Anyway, here's the song."

_Quando sono sola  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
si lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole,  
se non ci sei tu con me, con me.  
Su le finestre  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
che hai accesso,  
chiudi dentro me  
la luce che  
hai incontrato per strada._ _Time to say goodbye. -- Con te partirò.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso sì li vivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,  
it's time to say goodbye. -- con te io li vivrò._ _Quando sei lontana  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
e io si lo so  
che sei con me, con me,  
tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,  
mio sole tu sei qui con me,  
con me, con me, con me._ _Time to say goodbye. -- Con te partirò.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso sì li vivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,_ _con te io li rivivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,  
con te io li rivivrò.  
Con te partirò_ _Io con te. _  
_"_Told you... I hate music education." said Anna Maria, quietly. "7 years of choir and I'm not good enough to sing psudo opera."  
"Anna, that was beautiful. Don't think that you aren't good... or beautiful at that." said Erik.  
"Erik..." said Anna Maria.  
"I'm being serious. I wouldn't have sent Nadir after you if I didn't care about your well being. Or if I thought you weren't worth saving. Anna, what I'm trying to say is that I really enjoy being around you." said Erik.  
Anna Maria smiled. "Thanks Erik. I needed that after dealing with Ryan. It irks me a bit that he took advantage of my friendship with him when he knew that he was the only friend I really had."  
Anna Maria turned her head away from Erik because she felt herself starting to cry. Sniffling a little, she composed herself shortly after and looked Erik dead in the eye.  
"Would you consider us friends or just acquaintances?" said Anna Maria.  
"Definitely friends." said Erik.  
"Ok, I need to laugh... um... let's see..." said Anna Maria, going back through her music.  
"I got one. It's not exactly funny, but it's a song." said Erik.  
"Alright. Go for it, Erik." said Anna Maria.  
"You sure you're ok?" said Erik.  
"Yeah... I think." said Anna Maria.  
"I can give you a minute if you need it...." said Erik.  
"Nah, I'm good." said Anna Maria.  
Erik got up from where he was seated on the bed and cupped Anna Maria's face in his hands. "You are amazing. Do I need to say it again?"  
Anna Maria smiled and gave Erik a slight chuckle. "Thank you, Erik."  
"Your welcome." said Erik.  
Anna Maria hugged Erik tightly. Erik's eyes widened a bit but he hugged back soon after.  
"God, I feel so short." said Anna Maria.  
"I am 6'1" Anna."  
Anna Maria laughed.  
"Ok, song time. Um... where the hell is it...." said Erik, Sitting on Anna Maria's bed and flipping through her CD's again.  
"What you lookin' at?" said Anna Maria, hopping up alongside Erik on the bed.  
"Um... Hunchback of Notre Dame. It sounds French."  
"Yeah, that's cuz it's a Cathedral in France!" said Anna Maria. "One which I really want to see one of these days."  
"Heh. I would take you if I could." said Erik, sadly.  
"You tried going outside?" asked Anna Maria.  
"Yes. And failed miserably." said Erik.  
"Damn. I would rather you take me to Notre Dame than my parents." said Anna Maria.  
Erik laughed.  
"I'd suggest for a song, either "Out There" or "Hellfire" by the sound of your voice that I've heard."  
"Getting professional?"  
"Oh dammit! I'm doing it again."  
Erik laughed. "It's fine. I'll do "Out There.""  
"Good choice." said Anna Maria, hopping off the bed with the CD, popping it in and pushing play.  
_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them  
And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever  
Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there  
Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant  
Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there_  
"Not bad." said Anna Maria, who had rejoined Erik on the bed.  
"I didn't think I was gonna be able to hold that last note." said Erik, flopping back on the bed.  
"But you did." said Anna Maria, laughing.  
"Yes, yes I did." said Erik.  
The two friends sang songs into the wee hours of the morning. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 13: More Songs and Sad News  
Two months had passed. Erik and Anna Maria still hadn't told each other that they were falling for the other but they were almost inseparable. Erik had been introduced to Sydney and Savannah as Anna Maria's friend that she met at a club.  
The house was almost completely finished and Erik and Anna Maria both knew that the time to say goodbye was close at hand. Erik and Anna Maria had just started updating the study when reality hit Anna Maria.  
"Anna, what is it?" said Erik, to Anna's sudden stop with setting up the computer.  
"I just realized... I'm leaving in a week." said Anna Maria, looking at Erik.  
"I thought we weren't gonna talk about this..." said Erik.  
"I- I can't be here right now." said Anna Maria.  
"I can't leave the house." said Erik.  
"You haven't tried since the night with Ryan. Try." said Anna Maria.  
"Alright." said Erik, getting up off the floor.  
The two of them walked downstairs and then through the front door. Erik braced himself for the fling back into the house but it didn't happen. Erik let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"I know where we are going." said Erik.  
"Where?" said Anna Maria  
"Notre Dame." said Erik.  
Anna Maria smiled and let Erik lead. They walked on through the streets with passersby nodding at them. Erik chanced a glance at Anna Maria.  
_Please tell me that this is the right time to tell her I love her._ 'Who, what? You're actually talking to me?' _Just shut it and tell me._ 'Let's see. Notre Dame Cathedral. Love. HELL YES!' _Thank you._ 'No problem.'  
Upon arriving at Notre Dame, Erik smiled at Anna Maria and squeezed her shoulders. She looked up at Erik and gave him a smile.  
"There's something I need to tell you." said Erik, softly.  
"Fire away." said Anna Maria.  
"I... um... I think I'm in love with you." said Erik.  
"You... You are?" said Anna Maria.  
"Yes... Is that a problem?" said Erik.  
"No. Cuz I... I am in love with you, too." said Anna Maria, blushing.  
Erik let out a breath. "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
Erik smiled and hugged Anna Maria tightly. Anna Maria hugged him back equally as tight. Erik pulled her from his arms and kissed her lips lightly.  
"Is that too much?" said Erik.  
"Hell no." said Anna Maria.  
"Ok, good." said Erik.  
"Since when do you kiss in public, Erik?" said a voice from behind them.  
"Nadir Khan!" said Erik, a smile on his face.

"Hello Mr.---er... Nadir." said Anna Maria.  
"Good to see you again, Miss Noveux." said Nadir. "Well, I must be making my rounds."  
"Ok. See you." said Anna Maria.  
"Nadir, before you leave.... I finally told her." said Erik.  
"Good for you, Erik." said Nadir.  
Erik turned to Anna Maria. "Come on. Let's go back to the house."  
"Ok. Now that you and I love each other." said Anna Maria.  
"Got that right." said Erik, kissing Anna Maria on the top of the head.  
Anna Maria grabbed Erik's hand and walked back to the house. Sydney and Savannah were out talking to the realtors to get the house put up for sale. Anna Maria stood on her tip toes and kissed Erik on his non-scarred cheek.  
"What was that for?" said Erik.  
"Cuz you're there." said Anna Maria with a smile.  
"Very funny. You know what I feel like doing, Anna?" said Erik.  
"What's that?"  
"I want to sing with you again. It's been a couple of months...."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Alright." said Erik.  
The two of them walked calmly into Anna Maria's bedroom and Anna Maria took out the CDs she hadn't packed yet.  
"Not much of a selection is there?" said Anna Maria.  
"We will make do with it, Anna." said Erik, flipping through the CDs. "I will start if you want me to."  
"Go for it." said Anna Maria.  
"... Ok. I found one." said Erik.  
"Start whenever you're ready."  
"_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. "_  
Anna Maria's eyes teared up and she looked away from Erik. Erik turned her head to face him.  
"I love you Anna Maria Noveux."  
"I love you too Erik."  
"Good."  
"I think I'm ready... I heard this song and thought of Andre and Firmin."  
"This is a scary thought."  
_FLESH IS WEAK.  
BLOOD IS CHEAP.  
INCONSISTENT, CONSISTENTLY.  
USE YOUR SENSE.  
SAVE YOUR CENTS.  
THE ONLY THING WITH PERSISTENCE IS  
GOLD, IT MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND.  
GOLD, IT MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND.  
CARVED MY NICHE,  
RAGS TO RICH.  
MADE A FORTUNE, AND COUNTED IT.  
ASKED FOR HEIRS,  
GOT NIGHTMARES -  
DEGENERATES WHO WOULD WASTE EVERY CENT OF MY  
GOLD, IT MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND  
GOLD, IT MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND.  
BUT, BEFORE I GO,  
MY KIDS WILL KNOW  
ABOUT THE MAN THEY HAVE CROSSED.  
AS MARNI DID,  
THE DAY SHE FLED  
AND BECAME NATHAN'S WIFE.  
SHE FORCED MY HAND.  
HE DUG HER GRAVE.  
I WILL NOT BE BETRAYED!  
EMPTY THE TRASH  
OF ALL OF THEM,  
AND LEAVE IT ALL TO THE KID!  
LAY THE BAIT,  
SHILO'S FATE.  
BUT ONLY IF EARNED WILL SHE APPRECIATE THAT  
GOLD, IT MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND.  
GOLD, IT MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND.  
GOLD_  
Erik laughed. "You have a point there." Anna Maria smiled. "Your turn."  
"We're taking turns now?" said Erik.  
"Unless you don't want to..."  
"No, no... Taking turns is fine."  
"Ok, it's your turn then."  
"Um... let's see...Ah ha!"  
"I'm kinda afraid...."  
"You should be."

_WHERE DID OUR DAUGHTER GO?  
IT'S ME SHE MUST ESCAPE.  
MY BURDENS I CAN'T ERASE.  
THE MOTHER I MIGHT HAVE SAVED.  
MARNI, I NEED YOU NOW.  
LOOK WHAT I'VE BECOME.  
THE NIGHTMARE THAT SHE SHOULD FEAR  
IS THE FATHER YOU LEFT ALONE  
THE YEARS ROLL BY WITHOUT YOU, MARNI.  
17 HAVE COME AND GONE.  
I RAISED OUR SHILO WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS.  
BUT THERE IS SOMETHING I CAN'T TELL HER.  
I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE.  
I AM ONLY LIVING OUT A LIE!  
BUT SHILO CAN NEVER LEAVE!  
SHE IS MY EVERYTHING!  
NOTHING CAN BRING YOU BACK!  
SHILO IS ALL I HAVE!  
THE YEARS ROLL BY WITHOUT YOU, MARNI.  
17 HAVE COME AND GONE.  
I RAISED OUR SHILO WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS,  
BUT THERE IS SOMETHING I CAN'T TELL HER.  
I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE.  
I AM ONLY LIVING OUT A LIE!  
I'M THE MONSTER!  
I'M THE VILLAIN!_  
_WHAT PERFECTION!  
WHAT PRECISION  
KEEN INCISIONS, I DELIVER!  
UNSCATHED ORGANS, I DELIVER!  
REPOSSESSIONS, I DELIVER!  
I'M THE REPO, LEGAL ASSASSIN!  
GHOSTLY WHISPERS:  
ASSASSIN! ASSASSIN!  
ASSASSIN! ASSASSIN!  
ASSASSIN! ASSASSIN!  
ASSASSIN! ASSASSIN! _  
"God, I love Repo!" said Anna Maria. "Not to mention when you sing Nathan Wallace's part, Erik."  
"I thank you." said Erik, smiling. "You're up, babe."  
"Babe?" ".... hehe.. oops." said Erik.  
Anna Maria laughed and hugged Erik. "You sir, are a dork."  
"Thank you."  
"I got my song.... It's meant to be funny so don't hate me for it.... k?"  
"My turn to be afraid."  
_deep in prayer my cross to wear  
i kneel upon the floor  
temptations of a catholic priest aren't easy to ignore  
but i can not control myself  
he rips my soul apart  
for one small sheep among my flock has  
stolen the shepherd's heart  
altar boy, altar boy  
confess your sins to me  
you will find the grace of god  
inside my rectory  
sunday mass or bible class  
i catch him in my view  
i close my eyes but there he lies  
spread eagle on the pew  
and when i see him in that frock  
my concience goes araye  
i'll give him some communion wine thats  
spiked with spanish fly  
altar boy, altar boy  
is it gonna be heaven or hell  
you can play my organ all night long  
if you promise never to tell  
our father  
who art in heaven  
hallowed be thy name  
if you thought the second coming was bad  
then the third ones gonna be insane  
lead us not into temptation  
deliver us from sin  
we could pretend that he was jesus christ  
and i was mary magdalene  
altar boy, altar boy  
confess your sins to me  
you will find the grace of god  
inside my rectory  
oh altar boy, oh altar boy  
confess your sins to me  
you will find the grace of god  
inside my rec..._  
Erik almost fell on the floor with laughter. "Oh my God, that was hilarious."  
"Stephen Lynch is the shit." said Anna Maria.  
"I'll say." said Erik.  
The front door to the house opened and Sydney called for Anna Maria.  
"I'll be right back, Erik." said Anna Maria.  
"I'll be here." said Erik.  
Anna Maria ran downstairs. "What up family?"  
"We have news." said Savannah.  
"Obviously..." said Anna Maria.  
"We... um... have to leave earlier than we thought." said Sydney, avoiding Anna Maria's eyes.  
"How much earlier?" said Anna Maria.  
"Tomorrow." said Savannah.  
"SAY WHAT?! Why?" said Anna Maria.  
"We have a buyer for the house already and we wanted to get back to the states by the time it sold remember?" said Sydney.  
"The house isn't even on the market! How the hell can we have a buyer already?!" said Anna Maria.  
"Anna, calm down." said Savannah.  
"Fine. I'll finish packing then." said Anna Maria, turning and marching up the stairs.  
"That went well..." said Sydney.  
Savannah whacked him in the head. "She obviously doesn't want to leave."  
"Ya' THINK?!" said Sydney.  
The minute Anna Maria set foot inside the door Erik knew something was wrong. Anna Maria walked over to her bookcase and started packing.  
"Hon, what's the matter?"  
"I'm leaving tomorrow." said Anna Maria, her back still to Erik.  
"What?! Why? How?" said Erik.  
"Sydney and Savannah have a buyer for the house so guess who gets to get the fuck out?" said Anna Maria, throwing "Phantom of the Opera" into the box.  
"Oh...." said Erik. "D-do you want some help?"  
"S-sure." said Anna Maria, trying to hold back every emotion that she was feeling.  
Erik and Anna Maria silently packed everything up except the CD player and the  
CDs.  
Anna Maria looked at Erik for the first time since she told him she was leaving. He looked sad. Just by looking at him she wanted to cry. Erik looked at her.  
"You ok?" said Anna Maria.  
"Ye--- No." said Erik. "I'd be lying if I said I was fine."  
"Me too." said Anna Maria.  
"Did you want the CD player and stuff packed?" said Erik, attempting to change the subject before he started to cry.  
"No." said Anna Maria.  
"Ok." said Erik.  
Silence fell over the two once again. Anna Maria played with her charm bracelet while Erik stood and looked out the window. Out of nowhere, Anna Maria started humming "Time to Say Goodbye."  
"No. Anna, don't start that yet." said Erik, still standing by the window.  
"S-sorry." said Anna Maria, slipping back into silence.  
Erik felt a tear slip down his cheek and quickly wiped it away, looking back toward Anna Maria. "Anna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I-I love you."  
Anna Maria closed her eyes. "I love you too, Erik."  
Erik walked over to Anna Maria and knelt down, lifting her head so that she was looking him in the eye. "Good."  
"I don't want to leave." said Anna Maria, still looking Erik in the eye.  
"And I don't want you to leave." said Erik.  
Anna Maria hugged Erik tightly. "Don't let me go."  
"Never, baby... Never." said Erik, holding Anna Maria close.  
Erik and Anna Maria both decided not to hold back anymore and just let the tears flow.  
"Ok, I need to laugh..." said Anna Maria, wiping her eyes.  
Erik chuckled, wiping his own eyes as well. "How do you suggest we do that?"  
"Stephen Lynch."  
Erik laughed. "That'll do."  
"Pierre!" said Anna Maria.  
"Huh?" said Erik.  
"Just listen." _My story is so tiresome.  
(tiresome!)  
Back in France, I was rich as they come.  
(as they come!)  
But I lost all my wealth  
And my good mental health.  
Now I live with ze filth and ze scum.  
(and ze scum!)  
I'm Pierre, ze only french bum in New York (ooooooooh)  
When I open my Boone's Farm, I still sniff ze cork (ooooooooh)  
So have you a quarter?  
I'm begging you, please. (ooooooooh)  
I have to have wine with my government cheese.  
I really should bid you adieu.  
(bid adieu!)  
I'm feeling a bit sacre bleu.  
(sacre bleu!)  
My life is a hell.  
I give off a bad smell,  
But I'm French, so that's always been true.  
Pee-ew!_  
Erik laughed. "You certainly know how to cheer me up."  
"I know how to cheer myself up too." said Anna Maria.  
Erik pulled Anna Maria to him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." said Anna Maria.  
Erik nodded. Anna Maria put her head on Erik's chest and listened to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep on his chest. Erik wasn't far behind. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 14: Goodbye Love  
The next morning, Anna Maria was helping Sydney and Savannah load all the luggage back into the Prius. Anna Maria hadn't said two words all morning. When she loaded her book bag into the back seat she glanced back up at the house.  
"Anna Maria, why don't you go back inside and do one final check before we leave." said Savannah.  
Anna Maria nodded and slipped her digital camera in her pocket. She walked in the front door and then shut it behind her.  
"ERIK!" Anna Maria called.  
"I'm here." said Erik coming down the stairs.  
Erik was dressed much like the first time Anna Maria saw him. His cape was draped over his 1800s style dress suit. He wore white gloves and his porcelain mask.  
"This fuckin' sucks." said Anna Maria.  
"I know." said Erik.  
"I'm taking pictures. I wanna remember this house." said Anna Maria.  
"Go for it." said Erik, adjusting his mask.  
Anna Maria started on the lower floor, taking pictures of the newly revamped kitchen, hallways and rooms on the lower level. Then she headed up the stairs and took pictures of the music room, her bedroom and the other rooms.  
"Time to say goodbye, Anna." said Erik, stiffly.  
"I don't want to."  
"I know.... neither do I... but we have to." said Erik.  
"One more song?" said Anna Maria.  
"But we don't have your CD player...."  
"I don't need it."  
_We met, it seems, such a short time ago  
You looked at me - needing me so  
Yet from your sadness  
Our happiness grew  
And I found out I needed you too  
I remember how we used to play  
I recall those rainy days  
The fire's glow  
That kept us warm  
And now I find - we're both alone  
Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be  
Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be _  
A tear cascaded down Erik's cheek and he brought Anna Maria into a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much Anna Maria."  
"I love you too Erik." said Anna Maria, attempting to dry her own tears. "I have to go now."  
"I know... Don't forget me." said Erik.  
"Never. Never in a million years." said Anna Maria.  
"Good luck in your degree." said Erik.  
"Keep Nadir in line." said Anna Maria.  
"I will." said Erik.  
"Goodbye, Erik." said Anna Maria.  
"Goodbye, Anna." said Erik.  
Anna Maria turned and went down the stairs. She looked back up to the top of the stairs at Erik.  
"Goodbye my Phantom." said Anna Maria, softly.  
Anna Maria walked out of the house and into the backseat of the prius.  
"You ok, Annie?" said Sydney.  
"Just fine, Syd." said Anna Maria. "I'm gonna study."  
"Anna..." said Savannah.  
"Don't.... Please, don't call me Anna anymore." said Anna Maria.  
"But..." said Savannah.  
"Please." said Anna Maria.  
"Ok, Annie." said Savannah. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 15: 3 years later.  
Anna Maria pulled up to the familiar location, throwing her sunglasses down on the dashboard of the Aveo. Glancing at the trimmed lawn and the cars in the driveway, she remembered all the hard work she put into the house and particularly a certain skinny man with a half mask. Driving around the side of the house she noticed the window to the music room was completely covered in black. Sighing, she parked the car along the side area and got out.  
"I hope this works...." said Anna Maria, mostly to herself.  
_Quando sono sola  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
si lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole,  
se non ci sei tu con me, con me.  
Su le finestre  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
che hai accesso,  
chiudi dentro me  
la luce che  
hai incontrato per strada._ _Time to say goodbye. -- Con te partirò.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso sì li vivrò.  
Con te partirò  
su navi per mari  
che, io lo so,  
no, no, non esistono più,  
it's time to say goodbye. -- con te io li vivrò._  
"Noveux." said a voice from behind her.  
"Please let that be who I think it is...." said Anna Maria turning around.  
"If you hope it's Erik, then you're dead wrong." said the man.  
"Nadir...."  
"Erik's alive.... barely." said Nadir.  
"Oh...." said Anna Maria.  
"He's been asking about you." said Nadir. "Before I wrote you, did you ever plan on coming back?"  
"God, a million times." said Anna Maria.  
"Why didn't you?" said Nadir.  
"Sydney got sick and passed away.... and then school.... and then Savannah's car accident.... it's been a lot to deal with. And I didn't know where to write..." said Anna Maria.  
"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Anna." said Nadir.  
Anna Maria winced a little at the usage of her own name. "C-can I see Erik?"  
"Of course." said Nadir. "He's currently resting at my estate."  
"Want me to drive?" said Anna Maria.  
"If you would." said Nadir.  
"Watch your head." said Anna Maria.  
Anna Maria and Nadir drove off in silence. Upon reaching Nadir's huge house, Nadir let Anna Maria inside.  
"I've gotta get back to work, but Erik's upstairs in the first door to the left." said Nadir.  
"Thanks, Mr. Khan."  
"Nadir, Anna Maria." said Nadir.  
Anna Maria winced again and walked inside and up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
"Khan, what have I told you about knocking?"  
"Um... it's not Nadir..."  
"A-Anna?" said Erik.  
"Hi." said Anna Maria "Anna.... my Anna...."  
Anna Maria walked over to Erik's side and he grabbed her tightly.  
"I love you.... I missed you so much." said Erik.  
"I missed you too." said Anna Maria, her eyes tearing up.  
"Oh, Anna, honey, don't cry, sweetheart." said Erik, brushing Anna's tears away.  
Anna Maria looked at Erik and took in how gaunt he actually looked. He looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks and he was skinnier than the last time she saw him.  
"Ok, catch me up to speed, babe. Did you finish your Music Education stuff?"  
"Yep... A little later than I would like to, but that's because Sydney got sick. He passed away two summers ago."  
"Oh, Anna... I'm so sorry." said Erik.  
"I hate to sound like an annoying infomercial... but.... WAIT! There's more! Savannah got into a severe car accident and let's just say she didn't walk away from it...... So yeah, the last 3 years have been hell for me."  
"Baby, I'm so sorry."  
"Erik, I just want you to be ok. When Nadir wrote to tell me that you were sick, I freaked. I don't want to lose the love of my life too."  
"You won't. You're with me again, so I have a will to live again."  
"I'm here as long as you need me to be."  
"Forever then?"  
"Clothes are in the car...."  
"You're amazing Anna!"  
"I don't think so but eh... sure... So how's life with you? Other than the being sick and all.... obviously."  
"I've been good.... Kinda miss the singing you and I used to do. I keep thinking of the last song you sang.... That one goodbye may seem forever song....."  
"I hate that song cuz it makes me cry."  
"I know the feeling."  
"Speaking of feeling.... Are you up to singing or..."  
"Anna, I'm the Phantom of the Opera.... of course I'm up to singing."  
"I know stupid question, right?"  
Erik and Anna Maria both laughed.  
"Nothing's changed has it?" said Anna Maria.  
"Your hair's gotten longer...." said Erik, "but no, nothing's changed."  
"Yeah... I'm still a freakin' blonde..... Sydney wouldn't let me dye it before he died."  
"What color would you dye it?"  
"Either a dark brown or red."  
"I like your hair blonde. Sydney was right about that.."  
Anna Maria smiled. "I figured you'd say that...."  
"So what are we singing?"  
"I'm not sure yet.... I have CDs in my car but not nearly as much as I do back home...."  
"Well then go get 'em!"  
Anna Maria gave Erik a glare to which he smirked. "Oh fine."  
Erik laughed and kissed Anna Maria's hand. "Hurry back."  
"I will." said Anna Maria.  
Anna Maria literally bolted to her car, unlocked it, grabbed the case of 72 cds and bolted back into Nadir's house in less than 5 minutes.  
"Don't kill yourself trying to hurry back...." said Erik, looking at her as she walked in the upstairs bedroom he was occupying.  
"Shove it." said Anna Maria.  
"You're not allowed to say that, remember?" said Erik, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"Ha ha! That scared the crap out of me you know that right?" said Anna Maria.  
"My goal was accomplished then." said Erik, sitting up and patting the bed next to him.  
Anna Maria sat next to Erik and hugged him. She had missed him and almost gave up her music education degree because it was too painful to deal with after leaving him. Sydney and Savannah pushed her to keep going and she put a copy of her diploma on Sydney's grave after she achieved her goal.  
"So, songs." said Erik.  
"Yeah... um...." said Anna Maria.  
"I have one I want to sing." said Erik.  
"And that is...."  
"This one."  
Erik leaned over and popped the CD he just stole from Anna Maria's case and found the track he was looking for.

_How can i just let you walk away, just let you leave __without a trace__  
When i stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
How can you just walk away from me,  
When all i can do is __watch__ you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the __pain__ and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what i've got to face  
I wish i could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much i need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you, is all i can do and that's what i've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos i'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance i've gotta take _

"Phil Collins.....Hot damn, you are so much better than he is Erik!!!" said Anna Maria.

"Thanks. I'm so out of practice...." said Erik.

"I thought you did fine." said Anna Maria.

"And it's your turn babe." said Erik.

"Can we do one together?" said Anna Maria.

"Depends...."

"You know it."

"It's not Point of No Return again is it?"

"No.... I love that song but no."

"What song?"

"....'All I Ask of You'"

Erik stared at Anna Maria. "You're joking right?"

"No...."

"Ok.... we'll do it, but if I say Christine, don't get pissed...."

"I know...."

_ERIK  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . .  
ANNA MARIA  
Say you love me every  
waking moment, turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
ERIK  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .  
ANNA MARIA  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .  
ERIK  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me  
with you here, _

_beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Annie,  
that's all I ask of you . . .  
ANNA MARIA  
Say you'll share with me _

_one love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word and I will follow you . . .  
BOTH  
Share each day with  
me, each night, _

_each morning . . .  
ANNA MARIA  
Say you love me . . .  
ERIK  
You know I do . . .  
BOTH  
Love me -  
that's all I ask of you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask of you . . _

"Annie?" said Anna Maria.

"Eh, it fit." said Erik.

"It did?" said Anna Maria.

"Shut it!" said Erik, blushing.

"Anyway what's next?" said Anna Maria.

"It's my choice right?" said Erik.

"Yep." said Anna Maria.

"I heard this song on an old show Nadir was watching on one of his off days." said Erik

"He has off days?" said Anna Maria.

"Yep." said Erik, "Anyway I really liked it so yeah..."

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows for Lullabye Bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing.  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day.  
Watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away for Lullabye Bay. _

"You know what's sad? If I ever have kids, I always told myself that I was gonna sing this song as a lullaby to them." said Anna Maria.

"That is kinda sad." said Erik.

"I know..." said Anna Maria, flipping through her CDs.


	16. Chapter 16

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Jean Claude, Samantha, Sydney and Savannah. That's it.

Chapter 16: Change of Heart?

"It's your turn again Anna..." said Erik.

"Yeah, I know... It's just a bit difficult to decide...." said Anna Maria.

"Ok." said Erik, looking out the window.

"My friend Chris would kill me, but I'll sing this anyway."

"So you did get another friend besides Ryan." said Erik.

Anna Maria shuddered. "Ryan is NOT my friend.... he's an asshole. Chris is just a dickhead."

"Dickhead is a new term of endearment?" said Erik.

"Yep!" said Anna Maria. "Also he could sit on me... Sydney used to call him the moose."

"Nice." said Erik.

"Anyway, this is to the brother I never had." said Anna Maria

_We were as one, babe  
for a moment in time.  
And it seemed everlasting,  
that you would always be mine.  
Now you want to be free,  
so I'm letting you fly,  
'cause I know in my heart, babe,  
our love will never die.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.  
I ain't gonna cry, no,  
and I won't beg you to stay.  
you're determined to leave boy,  
I will not stand in your way.  
But inevitably  
you'll be back again,  
'cause you know in your heart, babe,  
our love will never end.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.  
I know that you'll be back, boy,  
when your days and your nights get a little bit colder.  
I know that you'll be right back, baby.  
Baby, believe me, it's only a matter of time, time.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby. _

"Brother, or lover?" said Erik.

"Brother.... Definitely brother.... wouldn't touch him with a 39 and a half foot pole." said Anna Maria.

"Uh huh..." said Erik.

"You don't believe me do you?" said Anna Maria.

"Not really..." said Erik.

"He's my best friend Erik!" said Anna Maria.

"...Best friend..... pah." said Erik.

"You're jealous!" said Anna Maria. "You were jealous of Ryan when he took me out, and now your jealous of Chris even though you've never even MET him!"

"You would be too! If I had gone out with a woman who is prettier than you, you would be jealous too!" said Erik.

"Erik, I did not go out with him!" said Anna Maria, her voice getting louder.

"I don't believe you." said Erik. "I guess we have changed haven't we?"

"Yeah, you became worse than Ryan." said Anna Maria, under her breath.

"Don't you DARE compare me to that lowlife!" said Erik.

"Guess what, Erik? I just did!" said Anna Maria, gathering her CDs. "I'm going.... away. Maybe I'll call Chris and tell him what you thought! And to think I wanted you two to meet..."

"Fine. Do what you want." said Erik.

"Fine." said Anna Maria, leaving the room and walking to her car.


	17. Chapter 17

Ghastly Familiar

By BeckyLynnetteCohen

Disclaimer: I own Anna Maria, Samantha, Jean Claude, Sydney, and Savannah. That is it.

Chapter 17: Breaking Up is Hard to Do.

Anna Maria slammed her car door and backed out of Nadir's driveway. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to get away from Erik before she lost it completely. She passed the house where she had met Erik and sighed. 'I gotta call Cags.' she thought, pulling out her cell phone. She punched in Chris' number and waited.

"Chris Cagle." said the deep voice on the other end.

"Hey, Cags, it's Annie." said Anna Maria.

"Hey girlie! Did you make it to France in time?" said Chris.

"Yeah... He's a bigger dick than you are." said Anna Maria.

"What happened?" said Chris.

"He got jealous because I sang that stupid Mariah Carey song."

"You idiot." said Chris.

"Yeah, I know.... wait what?"

"You sang a love song and dedicated it to me? Dumbass, think about it. Anyone would think that you are in love with the person you dedicated that stupid song to." said Chris.

".... I meant it in a brotherly sense and I told him that before I sang it!" said Anna Maria.

"Well, he's lame then." said Chris.

Anna Maria chuckled. "I still want you to meet him someday. He still means a lot to me, even if he is a dummy."

"You called him a dick earlier." said Chris.

"I know. I guess I'm calming down." said Anna Maria.

"Are you driving?" said Chris.

"Yes." said Anna Maria.

"Pull over dummy!" said Chris.

"Relax! I know a cop out here and there's nothing posted about the cell phone laws." said Anna Maria.

"Oh... Guess who's over?" said Chris.

"The pope?" said Anna Maria.

"NO! I think I'd die if he showed up!" said Chris. "Faye showed up this morning."

"Really? Tell her I said hi..." said Anna Maria.

"I will. Also, I'm thinking about flying out there." said Chris.

"Why?" said Anna Maria.

"Cuz I miss your ugly face." said Chris.

"Asshole." said Anna Maria.

"I'm bringing Faye."

"Best Friend." said Anna Maria. "Get here soon!"

"K, packing now. I'll call you with the details. Get everything worked out with your buddy up there..." said Chris.

"K. Text ya later!" said Anna Maria.

"K. Bye." said Chris.

Anna Maria hung up her phone and turned the car around. She pulled back in to Nadir's driveway and got out of the car, lugging her huge purse in with her this time. She walked up the stairs to Erik's room and knocked on the door.

"Anna?" said Erik.

"Yep, it's me." said Anna Maria.

Erik opened the door and he looked angry. "What do you want now?"

"To apologize."

"So, start talking." said Erik, leaning against the doorframe.

Anna Maria sighed. "I'm sorry for singing that song to Chris. I meant to convey the thought that he was like a brother to me and I loved him as such. I didn't think about it when I chose the song and for that I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." said Erik.

"Yet, you still don't like me very much right now do you?" said Anna Maria.

"Not really." said Erik.

"I knew that was coming..." said Anna Maria. "Alright, I guess I will leave then."

"I never said that you had to leave." said Erik.

"I know. I just think it would be better if I left you..."

"Don't. Don't leave me to my thoughts, cuz they aren't very good right now."

"I'm sorry." said Anna Maria.

Erik walked over to Anna Maria. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. Anna Maria looked back into his eyes.

"Anna, I don't think I could break up with you even if I wanted to.... you know that?" said Erik.

"So you want to break up with me?" said Anna Maria.

"No.... not anymore." said Erik.

"Do.... do you still...."

"Yes, I still love you." said Erik.

"Ok, good." said Anna Maria, letting out a breath.

"Freaked you out huh?" said Erik.

"Just a bit." said Anna Maria.

"Freaked me out too." said Erik, hugging Anna Maria.

"I have to tell you something." said Anna Maria.

"What is it?" said Erik.

"Apparently Chris misses my 'ugly face' so he and his girlfriend Faye are coming in. I'm not sure when.. He's supposed to text or call me when he finds out info so yeah."

"You do not have an ugly face." said Erik.

"Thanks, Erik." said Anna Maria, "I have a feeling me and Faye are gonna have a blast.... Faye's a music ed. Major too."

"Fabulous." said Erik.

"You ok?" said Anna Maria.

"Yeah... I just don't feel very good right now." said Erik.

"What's goin' on, Erik?"

"I'm just really weak." said Erik, sitting on the bed.

"Sweetie, lay down and get some rest. Do you want some food? I'm getting kinda hungry." said Anna Maria.

"Food sounds great about now." said Erik.

"Ok. What do you want? I can make a few things....." said Anna Maria.

"You and a stove scare me." said Erik.

"Ha ha ha. I'm actually an ok cook.... or so Faye tells me..." said Anna Maria.

"Well I don't know Faye." said Erik.

"You want me to order in don't you?" said Anna Maria.

"Bingo." said Erik.

"You don't think I can cook?"

"I didn't say that!" said Erik.

"I'm just fuckin' with you." said Anna Maria.

"Ha ha ha." said Erik.

Anna Maria chuckled. "I don't know what I want foodwise and my french....kinda sucks..."

Erik laughed. "I'll order something.... Pizza sound good to you?"

"Sounds great." said Anna Maria, pulling out her phone.

"Um... the hell kinda phone is that?" said Erik, staring at the tiny ass phone.

"It's the samsung juke. I hate this piece of shit." said Anna Maria.

"Then why do you still have it?" said Erik.

"Cuz I'm cheap.... and broke....and a teacher." said Anna Maria.

"You're also crazy." said Erik, grabbing the house phone.

Erik ordered a pizza in French as Anna Maria stared at him. She had never seen him use the French language and she loved hearing it come from his mouth.

"Ok, pizza's ordered... More singing?" said Erik.

"I thought you were weak..." said Anna Maria, eyeing him.

"I am... and I'm sitting now." said Erik.

"It's your turn." said Anna Maria.

"Found one." said Erik, after only a moment of going through Anna Maria's CDs.

"I'm afraid." said Anna Maria.

"You should be." said Erik.

_It's been so long  
Since I've known right from wrong  
Got no job, sometimes I just sit down and sob  
Wondering if anything will go right  
Or will you dance with me tonight  
When the sun departs  
I feel a hole down in my heart  
Put on some shoes  
Come down here and listen to the blues  
Wondering if anything will go right  
Or will you dance with me tonight  
I'm looking at you  
You're looking at me  
We're the only two off the dance floor  
Do you see what I see  
Two broken lives working in harmony  
Might make for a decent time  
So get up and dance with me  
I know that it seems that the grass will grow  
Better on the other side of the barb wire fence  
But that other side is not in sight  
So I'm fine with what I have now  
If you'll dance with me tonight  
What's the point of life  
If risk is just a board game  
You roll the dice  
But you're just hoping that the rules change  
What's the point if you can't bring yourself to say  
Things you wanna say like  
Dance with me tonight _

"I would dance with you if I could dance...." said Anna Maria.

"If and when I get better, I am teaching you how to dance." said Erik.

Anna Maria's phone went off playing the theme from Dark Shadows.

"Oh yay..... Chris just texted me...." said Anna Maria.

"Do I want to know?" said Erik.

"No...." said Anna Maria, opening her phone and reading the text to herself.

"So what did he say?" said Erik.

"He and Faye just got to the airport and they should be here in 13 and a half hours." said Anna Maria.

"13 and a half hours? That's like..... 6 am." said Erik.

"Yeah, and guess who gets to be their chauffeur?" said Anna Maria, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, hon." said Erik.

"It's fine. Faye deserves it.... Chris on the other hand...." said Anna Maria.

Erik chuckled. "Ok, back to singing.... why? Cuz I like it!"

"You are a dork, Erik!" said Anna Maria.

"Yes, I realize that..." said Erik, smiling.

"My turn... hmmmm... found one.... for my biological father...."

"Biological father? I thought Sydney was your father." said Erik.

"Um... I never told you did I? I was adopted. Sydney and Savannah adopted me when I was 13."

"Oh... I was wondering why you guys looked nothing alike." said Erik.

"Yeah... the only thing I remember about my real dad is that he was a severe drunk and mom gave me to the orphanage when I was 9 to protect me. My two older brothers, Harry, who was 21 at the time, and Johnny, who was 15, had already moved out."

"Wow... um.... wow..." said Erik.

"Yeah anyway here's the song."

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart  
are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right?  
but we're all right  
we're all right  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
were full of hate  
I was so angry  
those scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
but I'm okay  
I'm okay  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
yeah, I'm still alive_

_sometimes  
I forgive  
yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, said I miss you  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive  
and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time  
I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you  
hey dad _

"Damn." said Erik.

"Yeah... um... happy song please?" said Anna Maria.

"Yeah..... Ok, I have a song that reminds me of you."

"Scared now."

"Good. My job is done...."

_You are so beautiful ... to me  
You are so beautiful ... to me, can't you see?  
You're everything I hope for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful ... to me  
You are so beautiful ... to me  
You are so beautiful ... to me, ... can't you see?  
You're everything I hope for  
Everything I need...  
You are so beautiful to meee.. _

"Oh, Erik." said Anna Maria, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Anna." said Erik.

"I love you too, Erik."

"Your turn."

"Um... TOM CRUISE CRAZY!!!"

"I know better than to ask..."

_Tom Cruise is so in love with Katie  
At least all his people tell him so  
And while he thinks that she's a very special lady  
It's probably not the way he'd choose to go  
But a lifetime of longing looks would cause too much distraction  
Good thing that he's not gay anymore  
Tom Cruise is Tom Cruise crazy  
Just be glad it's him, not you  
If you had Tom Cruise's troubles  
You might be Tom Cruise crazy, too  
You'd flash your big white shiny smile  
And buy expensive shoes  
But you'd be the only man on Earth who couldn't enjoy Tom Cruise, oh no  
You couldn't enjoy Tom Cruise  
Tom Cruise is always getting older  
He knows he'll never be that young again  
And when Tom Cruise looks back over his shoulder  
He sees a thousand younger leading men  
He knows someday he'll have to play  
An old, retarded grandpa  
While someone younger plays his sexy son  
Tom Cruise is Tom Cruise crazy  
Just be glad it's him, not you  
If you had Tom Cruise's troubles  
You might be Tom Cruise crazy, too  
You'd flash your big white shiny smile  
And buy expensive shoes  
But you'd be the only man on Earth who couldn't enjoy Tom Cruise, oh no  
You couldn't enjoy Tom Cruise  
Tom Cruise hopes somewhere there's a place for him  
Because he's not of this world anymore  
Somewhere in some secluded castle  
Poor Tom Cruise sits staring at the wall  
And the outside world is always such a hassle  
Sometimes he won't go out at all  
There are millions who know his name  
Everybody loves him  
Why is it that he feels so alone?  
Tom Cruise is Tom Cruise crazy  
Just be glad it's him, not you  
If you had Tom Cruise's troubles  
You might be Tom Cruise crazy, too  
You'd flash your big white shiny smile  
And buy expensive shoes  
But you'd be the only man on Earth who couldn't enjoy Tom Cruise, oh no  
You couldn't enjoy Tom Cruise _

"Um... ok..." said Erik.

"I think the pizza's here." said Anna Maria, grabbing some money out of her purse. "Be right back."

"Ok." said Erik.

Anna Maria answered the door and paid for the pizza. Erik slowly climbed down the stairs and after setting down the pizza Anna Maria helped Erik to the table.

"Thanks hon." said Erik. "Where do you plan on staying while your here anyway?"

"Um... I'm in a hotel about a mile and a half away."

"Anna, stay here... Nadir won't mind."

"Erik, Nadir's not here to speak for himself."

"True... but we could always call him."

"Erik, I'll stay at the hotel. It's not like you'll never see me again...."

"True." said Erik.

Anna Maria and Erik ate the remainder of the time in silence. Once they were both finished, Anna Maria helped Erik back up the stairs and set him down on the bed.

"Ok... whose turn was it....?" said Anna Maria.

"Mine, I think."

"Ok. Then choose."

"Um.... aha! Found one.... you get to be surprised."

"Ummm... ok?"

_I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
For Once In My Life  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
Gonna Make A Difference  
Gonna Make It Right . . .  
As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
Favourite Winter Coat  
This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
I See The Kids In The Street,  
With Not Enough To Eat  
Who Am I, To Be Blind?  
Pretending Not To See  
Their Needs  
A Summer's Disregard,  
A Broken Bottle Top  
And A One Man's Soul  
They Follow Each Other On  
The Wind Ya' Know  
'Cause They Got Nowhere  
To Go  
That's Why I Want You To  
Know  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change)  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)  
I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize  
That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me,  
Pretending That They're Not  
Alone?  
A Willow Deeply Scarred,  
Somebody's Broken Heart  
And A Washed-Out Dream  
(Washed-Out Dream)  
They Follow The Pattern Of  
The Wind, Ya' See  
Cause They Got No Place  
To Be  
That's Why I'm Starting With  
Me  
(Starting With Me!)  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Ooh!)  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change His  
Ways  
(Change His Ways-Ooh!)  
And No Message Could've  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .)  
Change!  
I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror,  
(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
Yeah!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make The Change)  
(You Gotta Get It Right, While  
You Got The Time)  
('Cause When You Close Your  
Heart)  
You Can't Close Your . . .Your  
Mind!  
(Then You Close Your . . .  
Mind!)  
That Man, That Man, That  
Man, That Man  
With That Man In The Mirror  
(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)  
That Man, That Man, That Man  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
You Know . . .That Man  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Oh Yeah!)  
Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Ooooh . . .)  
Oh No, No No . . .  
I'm Gonna Make A Change  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
Come On!  
(Change . . .)  
Just Lift Yourself  
You Know  
You've Got To Stop It.  
Yourself!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
I've Got To Make That Change,  
Today!  
Hoo!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Got To  
You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .  
Brother . . .  
Hoo!  
(Yeah!-Make That Change!)  
You Know-I've Got To Get  
That Man, That Man . . .  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You've Got To  
You've Got To Move! Come  
On! Come On!  
You Got To . . .  
Stand Up! Stand Up!  
Stand Up!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Stand Up And Lift  
Yourself, Now!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aaow!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Gonna Make That Change . . .  
Come On!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know . . .  
(Change . . .)  
Make That Change_

"Erik can do Michael Jackson.... wow..."

"Not well but yes, I can."

"SHAMON!"

Erik laughed.


End file.
